Unexpected Guest
by GeordieLassie
Summary: First Crossover- please read! So, the Doctor some how manages to finds himself in the Cullens house. How will they react to this dtrange, unexpected alien? Paranoia tells me to rate it T for later chapters.
1. The Doctor and the doctor

_So, first Fic, and I'm very excited! Well, I'm considering continuing this, but please review! Much love._

_NB. I DO NOT own Doctor Who OR The Twilight Saga- if I did, would I be writing this FanFic? No, I'd be sitting in the BBC office, making a fortune._

Kerrrrrkluk.

"Whoops. Behave!" I said, as the TARDIS stuttered to a halt. "There! Oh, have a rest now, why don't you! I don't even know where we are!"

The TARDIS seemed to be having difficulties flying, and I didn't particularly want to stop, but obviously I had to. Uh. I scrambled to the door and peeked out. I was in a house. A brightly lit house. Strange. The TARDIS didn't usually drop me in a random house. She usually dropped me in the middle of nowhere, make me find my own way round. I swung the door open, striding out, not bothered who (or what) I met. The house was impeccable, glistening and sparkling every time I moved.

Voices were drifting up the stairs. Ooh, time to meet the owners of this grand architect! I jumped and clapped, stopped because I realised how stupid that was, and waited for the footsteps (which were advancing up the stairs) to arrive at me.

Oh! A Blonde haired man apeared in the doorway, wary of me. Though I am a man of very high levels, this man in front of me was quite the handsome devil. Thank God I didn't say that out loud, Jack would have my guts.

"Hello! Can you be so delightful and tell me where I am?" I asked the handsome man, as though I was lost in the forest, not intruding in his home. "And your name as well. I like names. If your name is Alonso, you'll be my best friend."

"Err, my name is Carlisle, and you're in Forks, Washington. Can I ask what your name is?"

"What? Hmm yeah, I'm the Doctor, Washington, is this a planet? No, NO, stupid head"-slap-"I'm in America, aren't I! Dont usually travel to America, stay in Britain most of the time."

"Would you like to come downstairs and meet my family?" Carlisle gestured through the doorway, ignoring my last comment. "We would love to know how you managed to find us here."

"I'd love to meet you family!" I said to him, clapping my hand on his arm.

Freeze. Withdraw hand. Instant change of mood.

"You're not human." I breathed. His skin was far, far too cold.

"Neither are you," retorted Carlisle.

"I... how d'you know that?" I asked, quite surprised.

"You have two hearts."

"And you have really cold skin. Deal; you tell me who you are, and I tell you who I am?"

"Deal. But please, my family is eager to meet you, will you follow me downstairs?"


	2. Meeting the Cullens

Carlisle led me down the stairs, slowly and making sure I wasnt' going to jump on him, attack him from behind. Pfft, I'd never do that. Well, if he were a Dalek, perhaps... no, I wouldnt attack him then, either.

As soon as I made it into the Living Room, I felt my lower jaw take a journey towards the floor; every single person sitting there was almost certainly alien! Very pretty too, even the men. Damn you Harkness, I need to stop hanging around with you.

Carlisle noticed my reaction, he just smiled. He started to introduce his family, but I could see they weren't biologically related, apart from the eye colour, which suggested-

"This is Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Renesmee and Edward," Carlisle told me.

I briefly made eye contact with each of them, acknowledging them. I turned to the last boy, Edward, when he suddenly recoiled.

"Edward?" a barely audible whisper escaped the brunette girls lips, as the bronze haired boy faltered.

"Too much... way too much! Knowledge!" he screamed.

Ah. I took that to be directed at me. Edward nodded painfully. Ooh, interesting.

"Mind reader?" I asked. All heads in the room whipped around to look at me.

"Ye... yesssss..." came the reply from Edward.

"Ahh, you see Edward, don't read my mind, it's the most painful you'll ever read." I said, taking a step towards an arm chair. A ripple of panic spread across the faces of the family.  
"May I ask why?" Carlisle asked politely, "And whatever you're doing to my son, please stop. I won't tolerate violence or pain towards my family."

Edward cried in pain as I thought for an answer. Plenty of evil looks began to wind their way towards me from the family.

"Well, seeing as I'm a race of people who come waaaay before humans, my brain power is far superior to almost every other species of being in the universe. I'm a 906 year old Time Lord, I can travel through time and space in my little blue box, she's a beauty! Oh, and I'm feared by many fearsome aliens across the Universe, because I manage to get rid of their many schemes just in time. That explanation any good?" I enquired, carefully eyeing them.

Silence. Then, a burst of laughter from Emmett. Edward groaned and looked like he was about to lose conscienceness. Quickly, the entire family surrounded Edward, apart from the two boys- Emmett and Jasper, who were slowly advancing towards me. thinking very fast about the many types of species they may be, I decided to back up against the wall.

"Err, I'm not making stuff up, y'know!" I said, panicking slightly.

"Yeah, and we're Vampires who are about to show you the way out, or you can just wish your life goodbye," said Emmett menacingly.

"Oh so that's what you call yourself! I wouldn't call you that, you're more of a hybrid, crossed with the genetic structure of-"

Edward fainted. Whoops. Flooring a "vampire" wasn't quite a good idea.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Bella screamed.

"I, err, I didn't mean to! I-"

Emmett cracked his knuckles and swiped at my head.

THWACK.


End file.
